IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters
Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters is the second issue of a mini-series by IDW Publishing. Plot THE REAL GHOSTBUSTERS keep losing business to a flashy new rival ghost-catching company: SPOOKS AWAY! They seem to have better gear, better threads... better everything! In face, Spooks Away seems determined to ruin the RGB. But there's something far more sinister than a hostile takeover going on here, and it's up to Ray Stantz to go undercover to find out who - or what - is behind Spook Away's rise to supernatural elimination superstardom.TomWaltz Tweet 1/11/19 Cast Big Baby Ghost Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Egon Spengler Winston Zeddemore Spooks Away Mrs. Pumpernickel Glorp Attacker Ghost Three Headed Ghost Mail Fraud Ghost Red Dragon Ghost Janine Melnitz Slimer Eldon Bromo Hellspawner Penguin Ghost Kylie Griffin Mega-Entity Gremlin Sylphon Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Trap Spooks Away Packs Spooks Away Truck Ecto-1 Prediction Engine Who's Who in the Spirit World Radio Locations Pumpernickel Kindergarten Glorp Factory Firehouse Spooks Away Facility Bronx Zoo Development On December 11, 2018, Tom Waltz put together 2019 publishing plans for Ghostbusters.TomWaltz Tweet #1 12/11/18 He teased a rough thumb for the incentive cover and uncolored RE cover.TomWaltz Tweet #2 12/11/18TomWaltz Tweet #3 12/11/18 On December 14, 2018, Tom Waltz posted more information and covers about the series. In celebration of the 35th Anniversary, the mini-series is a four issue weekly event in April 2019, featuring 4 different Ghostbusters teams in adventures written and illustrated by 4 different creative teams.TomWaltz Tweet #1 12/14/18The RE cover, now colored, as also posted.TomWaltz Tweet #2 12/14/18 Issue #2 releases April 10, 2019 starring The Real Ghostbusters written by Cavan Scott, art by Marcelo Ferreira, and colors by Luis Antonio Delgado. Cover A was revealed.TomWaltz Tweet #3 12/14/18 On December 16, 2018, Dan Schoening posted the rough thumbnail of the RE cover.dannyschoening Tweet 12/16/18 On January 3, 2019, Tom Waltz posted the pre-color version of the Cover RI.TomWaltz Tweet 1/3/19 On January 8, 2019, Cavan Scott wrote.cavanscott Tweet 1/8/19 On January 11, 2019, Tom Waltz posted the April solicit.TomWaltz Tweet 1/11/19 On January 18, 2019, Tom Waltz posted the colored RI as part of the interconnected image.TomWaltz Tweet #1 1/18/19 On January 22, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a wip of the Ghostbusters confronting a crying ghost.TomWaltz Tweet 1/22/19 On January 24, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a wip of the Egon and Peter.TomWaltz Tweet 1/24/19 On January 30, 2019, Tom Waltz posted an uncolored page.TomWaltz Tweet 1/30/19 On February 4, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a wip of the Ghostbusters at breakfast.TomWaltz Tweet 2/4/19 On February 25, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a colored panel taking place in Ecto-1.TomWaltz Tweet 2/25/19 On February 26, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a colored panel of Winston grabbing Ray and Peter.TomWaltz Tweet 2/26/19 On April 5, 2019, a full page was posted by Tom Waltz featuring Ray being recruited.TomWaltz Tweet 4/5/19 On April 8, 2019, a five page preview was posted.Flickering Myth "Comic Book Preview – Ghostbusters: 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters" 4/8/19 On April 9, 2019, Luis Delgado posted two colored panels of Slimer sliming Saul.Luis Delgado instagram 4/9/19 On April 10, 2019, Luis Delgado posted two more colored panels of ghosts being released.Luis Delgado instagram 4/10/19 On April 11, 2019, Luis Delgado posted a colored panel of the Ghostbusters watching a giant ghost burst out a building.Luis Delgado instagram 4/11/19 On April 12, 2019, Luis Delgado posted a group shot of the Ghostbusters and Slimer.Luis Delgado instagram 4/12/19 On July 15, 2019, IDW announced all four convention cover variants would be sold as a bundle during San Diego Comic Con at Booth 2729.IDWPublishing Tweet 7/15/19 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is FEB190640. *Cover RE **Making appearances on the cover are: ***Zonk from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghosts R Us" ***Slug from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghosts R Us" ***Snarg from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghosts R Us" ***Sandman ***Samhain ***Egon Spengler ***Winston Zeddemore ***Peter Venkman ***Ray Stantz ***Proton Pack and Particle Thrower ***P.K.E. Meter ***Boogieman ***Wat ***Slimer ***Killerwatt ***Grundel ***Ghash ***Winged Puma ***Ecto-1 *Credits **The covers are mistakenly from the third issue of the mini-series, Answer The Call, in the preview pages only. *Page 2 **Peter's high school principal is named after Richard Raynis, a producer of The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters. **Egon mentions the LaMarche Boards, named after Egon's voice actor, Maurice LaMarche. *Page 3 **In panel 1, the doll Peter throws is a Stay Puft Marshmallow Man doll that recurs on The Real Ghostbusters. *Page 4 **The mobile has figures of Samhain, Slimer, and Mooglie. *Page 5 **The next location is at the Glorp Factory. The Glorp! brand featured in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Station Identification" as one of the minor ghosts that attacks the Ghostbusters. **The factory's street location is named after J. Michael Straczynski, story editor and writer on The Real Ghostbusters, and Richard Mueller, one of the writers on The Real Ghostbusters. *Page 7 **The montage is similar to The Real Ghostbusters episodes "Ghosts R Us" and "Robo-Buster" when a similar rival company starts busting ghosts taking all of the Ghostbusters' gigs away. **The ghost caught on Wednesday is Mail Fraud Ghost from Kenner's toyline. *Page 9 **Saul's "Disgusting blob" line is a nod to Ray Stantz's line in the first movie when he first met Slimer. *Page 11 **The Ghostbusters are in their pajamas from: ***Winston's is from "Troll Bridge" ***Egon's is from "Troll Bridge" ***Ray's loosely matches one from "Spacebusters" ***Peter's is from "Spacebusters" **Eldon Bromo and ABS News first appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage". **Saul mentions the Ghostbusters' capture of Slimer at the Sedgewick Hotel in 1984. *Page 12 **Egon clarifies Slimer is a Class 5. *Page 13 **Ray's Spooks Away uniform has a similar color scheme to the uniform worn by dream Janine in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". **Ray and Saul mention the Containment Unit. *Page 14 **Who's Who in The Spirit World first appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Revenge of the Ghostmaster". *Page 15 **There is a cameo of Kylie and Egon from the Extreme Ghostbusters era. ***The cameo also confirms a version of Extreme Ghostbusters takes place in Dimension 68-R, the dimension designated for The Real Ghostbusters in the IDW canon. **The Ghostbusters' technology was also copied in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Robo-Buster" but in this case, the difference is the designs were stolen from future rather than the present. **After Ray sabotages the Prediction Engine, there is a common misspelling of his last name as "Stanz" when Saul asks him what he was doing. ***The error is fixed in the Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary Collection TPB (page 41). *Page 16 **The busted ghosts, including Slimer, combine into a giant mega ghost much like The Real Ghostbusters episode "Robo-Buster". **Peter makes a crack about New Jersey. *Page 20 **Among the liberated ghosts are the Gremli and Slyphon from the Extreme Ghostbusters Intro title sequence and episode "Slimer's Sacrifice". Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryTheRealGhostbustersCoverAPreview01.jpg|Regular Cover preview Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryRealGhostbustersCoverRIPreview01.jpg|Retainer Incentive Cover preview Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryTheRealGhostbustersCoverRI.jpg|Retainer Incentive Cover Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryTheRealGhostbustersCoverREPreview01.jpg|IDW Convention Variant Cover preview Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryTheRealGhostbustersCredits.jpg|Credits page Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryTheRealGhostbustersDramatisPersonae.jpg|Dramatis Personae Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryTheRealGhostbustersTitlePage.jpg|Title page Category:IDW Contents